Shizen
Clan Information Tomoro Shizen was raised in a little village outside of Konohagakure, called Honeysap village. The village was protected and overlooked by a temple where the local people worshiped. Tomoro was raised by his parents on a small farm, and like all the other boys from the village he went off to work at the temple at the age of 10. It was around then he first discovered his unique ability. Tomoro had a strange affiliation with all of nature around him. He could sense the trees, grass and crops that grew around him. The monks trained him in the way of shinobi and he soon learnt to control his chakra. Through years of training he found he was able to infuse his chakra through the earth and could cause excess growth in living things. He became well known throughout the village and by the age of 16 became an honorary member of society. Word spread of his skills to a group of rogue ninja who lived outside the village. They wanted the secret to Tomoro's jutsu and it wasn't long till they attacked. It was in the middle of the night when they attack started. The rogue ninjas swiftly dashed through the village, destroying houses and attacking the villagers as they went. The alarm bell was rung at the temple as soon as the first scream was heard and the monks moved into action. The battle did not last long and the rogue ninjas soon fled as their numbers declined. Among the man casualties of the attack was tomoro's mother and father who had tried to defend their home from the attack. Tomoro soon discovered the reason for their attack and blamed himself. Outraged he left the village swearing never to return. 25 years past and the village continued as normal. Most houses were rebuilt and even some new ones built. The winter was harsh and had left the ground in a poor state. As spring came around it was hard for the villagers to maintain the food supply, often having to borrow from nearby settlements and paying a lot for it. The year continued and the crops continued not to grow. As the year came to a close the villagers began to worry, wondering whether they'll make it through the next winter with supplies this low. Early one day, as Autumn began a farmer left his house to find that all the crops had sprung into life. And not only his, his neighbors too. Everyone was ecstatic. One farmer began running through the streets exclaiming "It's a miracle" and awoke every in the village. As he reached the small market square he saw a hooded figure collapsed out of exhaustion laying on the dirt path leading through the village. The farmer sent word to the temple and help was brought for this man immediately. He was nursed to health and eventually awoke. He awoke to Master Gaitori, the head of the temple sitting beside his bed. All he spoke was "welcome home, Tomoro", and left the shinobi to rest. Tomoro had spent his days perfecting his ability and understanding the nature of his chakra. He found that combining earth and water he could influence the complicated network of all nature around him and began creating his own jutsu's. Tomoro soon became the master at the temple and continued the teachings of his master before him. He spoke often about preserving life and the importance of it. 150 years have past since that fatefully day, and the 4th great ninja war came and went. Many of the monks were sent to the battlefield and were sadly lost, but the village has recovered since then. Clan Abilities People within the Shizen clan are taught by the monks from a young age. They are taught to respect life but find the necessary in fighting. They are taught many subjects such as animal husbandry or herbalism to help them understand everything around them. There knowledge is often used to create healing salves and other medicines. The shizen's believe all life has chakra, including non-conscious life. They have the ability to infuse their chakras with other living things and bend it to their will. Plant life has no conscious thought and cannot stop this, however other things like humans, dogs, narwhals etc can. Due to their vast works with plants and alchemy the Shizen clan find they have a slightly stronger resistance to poisons made from plants. It can slow down the affect or even stop it completely, though this is very rare. 'Kekkei Genkai:' 'Signature Jutsu: Nature Style: Rapid Growth' '(Shizen: Seichō suru kyuusoku) ' The user is able to infuse their chakra with a specific plant and insight rapid growth. The amount of plants grown and distance is limited to the users chakra control and levels. The user must be holding the seed of the plant in order for the jutsu to work and they must combine their elements of earth and water in order to nourish the rapid growth. This can be used to grow certain plants that emit poisonous gases, or even ones to make you fall asleep. Current Members Kokuma Ohiro Category:Clans